


第115.5章 少女無慘(裏)

by steelgarden9999



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 罗宾汉, 阿周那 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelgarden9999/pseuds/steelgarden9999





	第115.5章 少女無慘(裏)

R指定18，学园PARO，延续上一集。

本篇剧情与主线无关，以下为薄本内容（咳）

CP：阿周那 × 澪 × 罗宾汉

排雷警告：重咸鬼畜3P PLAY，三观不正，NTR（？），偏男性向观点，敏感者请慎入。

＊＊＊

──我很喜欢她。

平常一副拒人于千里之外的伪善者，明明保持着触手可及的距离，却让人永远都摸不着她的发稍。

想摘下她圣洁乖巧的面具，在那之后的表情，肯定是跟我一样的──

我一直，有这样的预感。

＊＊＊

夕空刚拉下黑夜的帷幕，都市的边际线闪烁着人工的星海。

雨音澪急促的踏出校园大门，就遇上缓缓停驶的一辆轿车。

「晚上好，雨音同学。需要我送妳回家吗？」

后座的车窗摇了下来，是阿周那。他总是多礼的语气给人一种冷漠的距离感，但是又不至于让人感到心寒。

「不、不用了！我自己可以回去…」

想起刚才教室中的经历，让她现在对所有的男人都升起难以理喻的戒心。黑发少女困窘地想早点离去，却被学长阻拦。

「妳一人走夜路回去太危险了。而且是不是身体不舒服？脸很红呢。很晕吗？」学长温柔的继续说着，「更何况…有些话，我得亲自跟妳说呢。像是──」褐肤青年有意无意的瞄向刚熄灯的教学大楼。「刚才妳和唐泰斯老师在一起的事情。」

怦咚。

黑发少女的杏眼倏地放大。

──什么时候，被看到的？

她甚至没能有太多的时间去思考，只能先乖乖照阿周那所说的，坐上了他的车。一路上，这位学长的专属司机默默的开着车，坐在后座的两人也没有聊天，整个路途上被一种奇异的沉默所包围。

轿车回到了豪华的府邸，澪促狭不安地跟在阿周那的身后。途中他接起手机低声像是在交待什么事情，挂断后让少女进入了自己的房间。

现下的雨音澪非常的紧张，面如死灰。她似乎已经隐隐约约明白阿周那想做什么。

「说实在的，我对妳很失望。」

阿周那在低头搜寻手机内的照片，接下来将手机屏幕显示给她看。

这是刚才澪与爱德蒙在教室内欢爱的照片。

黑发少女哑口无言，她甚至不知道该如何解释。

「原本我以为妳在跟迦尔纳交往，但是似乎不是我想的那样啊…？还是说，我刚好撞见妳偷腥的时刻呢？」

接着像是怕手机被突然夺走，他收饵似的将手机塞进口袋之中。

「…我没有跟他交往。」

澪蹙紧黛眉，她跟迦尔纳虽然天天一起上下学，但也是因为青梅竹马的关系，所以他总是很常待在自己的身边。

「是呢，妳的说法总是这样。」

──无论对哪个男人，她的说词都是一样的。

但是，却让他撞见了那样的场景。

阿周那并不相信她的话。

──总算看到了，她那隐藏在面具之下，终于被他发现的真面目。

「那么，就跟我做吧──反正，妳不是没有跟任何人交往吗？」

眼前总是散发温和微笑的学长，眼镜下的黑眸却渗着一抹寒光。

「为什么…！？学长你……你竟然是这种人……！」

黑发少女畏惧的往后退一步，但是她明白在这里根本插翅难飞。眼前的男人，明白的用那些照片威胁自己。

而褐肤青年也朝她逐渐逼近，「哦？那妳觉得我是怎样的人呢？我们互相都对彼此失望了呢…呵呵。」那弯起的唇角是如此的暧昧与狂妄，从未出现在人前过的一面，阿周那放肆的笑着。

──是的，就是这样。他们可以彼此分享不为人知的一面。

他将她压在大床上，残忍地开始扯开她的水手服与长袜。

在身下的黑发少女，无论怎样的抵抗，只是撩拨他身为男人的征服欲罢了，澪含泪低喃拒绝的言语，却仍然无法制止此刻化身为兽的学长。

褐色的大掌陷入雪白的玉峰之中，那柔软的让人欲罢不能的触感，让阿周那不断的逗弄着盛于乳色布丁巅峰的粉红樱桃。澪咬牙忍着被爱抚而传来的阵阵酥麻，那忍耐的嘤咛声反而让他听到更多。

褐肤青年开始朝她纤细的脖颈进攻，轻轻囓咬起来。原本戏弄乳尖的双掌，一路滑下如凝脂般的玉肌，将凌乱的裙襬拨开，搓揉起少女的私密花园。

「唔嗯嗯嗯嗯！」

她的抵抗更为强烈了。阿周那唇边邪佞的笑意扩散的更深了，他的手指非常顺利的探了进去，潮湿的蜜壶发出咕啾咕啾的声响。

这正是黑发少女急于想隐瞒的事实。

「哦？刚才跟唐泰斯老师玩得很快乐嘛？还是说，老师没有满足妳呢？」他放入两指，粗暴的开始抽插起来，敏感的小穴受到了强烈的刺激，蜜水越流越多。「不过，没关系的──接下来换我吧，可以陪妳玩很多次呢。」

无视她哭喊的小嘴，阿周那蛮横地吻了上去，像是饥渴许久的饿兽。他贪婪又热烈的狂吻澪的双唇，小巧可爱的唇瓣被亲吻得通红。

接着褐肤青年将裤头打开，早已膨胀的下身欲望，像是散发生命力似的颤动一会儿，粗大又深色的擎天一柱，毫不留情地朝她被强行分开的两腿间狠狠捅入！剧烈的冲击从少女的下腹传来，她忍不住弓起身子放声娇吟。

「看上去很满意，是吧？」

阿周那瞇起狭长的凤眼，露出令人迷醉的神情。他挺起腰，开始缓缓抽插着，柔软的花芯吞吐着硕大的肉茎，少女随着摆动的节奏乳波荡漾。她双手蒙着脸默默流着泪水，紧咬着双唇，守着无意识流泄出的艳绝浪音。

她不知道现下自己的神情到底是如何，也不想给任何人知道，所以拼命的忍着。

「怎么？害怕被我看到妳淫荡的表情吗？」褐肤青年在她耳畔低语着，坏心地朝她小巧的贝耳吹着气，引起澪一阵酥麻。

「学长…拜托你………停手……………」黑发少女摀着脸颊，压抑着不断涌现的快感，打算从精神上否定从身体上传来的舒适。明明她无法迎合眼前这个侵犯自己的男人，但是却完全无法切断生理上被他爱抚的欢愉。

这股矛盾让雨音澪感到万分绝望。

但是黑发少女并不明白，这是由于阿周那的经验丰富的缘故，让女孩子在床上感到舒适的技巧，他可是非常在行。

此时，门外传来了敲门声。

「进来吧。」阿周那并没有打算停下动作，甚至他早就知道来者何人。

「喂，你找我有啥──呜噗！等等！你在办事不会提醒我回避一下的吗！」才刚踏进房间里的罗宾仓皇逃到门口靠着墙壁。

「当然是有事才叫你进来的。」他一脸鄙视童贞的样子。

＊＊＊

「你这家伙每次把不同的学妹就算了，这一次还特地把那个迦尔纳的女友？你脑子没问题吧？」罗宾靠在墙边，一脸尴尬的眼神飘向别处。同样都是同一所学校的学生，他因为打工的缘故所以很早就换了便服。

「如果她自己承认倒好，不过呢──她可是完全否认自己不是哦？而且，我刚才才看到可爱的小学妹与唐泰斯老师搞在一起呢。」褐肤青年将黑发少女背向自己，让她躺在他身上，下身仍然不间断地顶撞着那濡湿一片的花蕊。她前方敞开的衣物，毫无遮掩的荡漾雪白的乳峰，与粗硕茎根来来回回侵犯的隘口。

这血脉贲张的画面，是阿周那故意展示给罗宾看的。

「学长…学长…住手……啊、啊、啊──不要、不要射在里面──……！」被顶弄得浑身无力的黑发少女，一边哀求一边抑止不住的浪吟。大量白浊的液体在她体内喷射了好几次，像是欲求不满的抗议似的。

「怀上孩子的话，妳就非得嫁我不可了对吧…」阿周那在她耳畔的呢喃煞是魔性，简直就像是恶魔的低语。「更何况，妳根本没打算放开我呢，吸得这么紧，难道不是也很舒服吗？」

听见阿周那所述说的事实，澪几乎精神上要感到崩溃，抽泣默默地流着泪水，那双水瞳失去了眸采。今天才有初次经验的雨音澪，才理解男女交欢时，女性若达到高潮，生物本能为确保受精，而产生缩紧内壁的反射动作。

连推开对方的力气也没有，当然对方连拔出来都做不到。

「好了，罗宾。你还在那边呆站在干嘛？别告诉我，你其实不行哦？」阿周那取笑眼前完全没有动作的青年，对方显然还是一副超级不自在想快点离开的样子。

「就算你这样激我，也是没有用的。」虽然他嘴上这么说，但是别去的脸庞耳边，隐约可见透红的肤色。

「吶，雨音小学妹，告诉妳一件事吧──」阿周那露出恶作剧的微笑。「这个人啊，就是连续给妳写六年情书的神秘爱慕者哦。」

黑发少女的杏眼倏地放大，不可置信地瞪着眼前的罗宾。

「喂喂！才、才不是──」话一说出口，罗宾才察觉到否认也没有意义了，一手摀住羞耻的脸庞，那始终不敢正视的视线仍然停留在房间一角。「阿周那，你这样拆台真的很不厚道。」

「看不出来你平常这么会撩妹，反而紧要关头纯情得令人看不下去。」褐肤青年挑挑眉，将他深埋在黑发少女体内的肉根给拔了出来。「别装了，你搭帐篷的功力倒是挺熟练的？」阿周那一边嘲笑罗宾，一边朝她热吻，将她大腿扳开让面前的罗宾看个仔细，那徜流不断的汁水从大腿间滑下，抖动的花蕊不断生出如初晨的露珠。

「怎么？真有色无胆？要真的不行，我再找别人哦？现在雨音小学妹，可是属于我们的──」褐肤青年瞇起乌眸，扬起胜券在握的邪笑。

「……………………………………」在几经天人交战之后，理智终究还是输了，还输得彻底。罗宾横下心，大概这辈子也只能有这么一次了──对于喜欢了六年的人。阿周那刚才那番话肯定是真的，也不知道这家伙到底在想什么。

拉下禁制的拉链，无法压下此等诱惑的另一柱肉茎一颤一跳滑上少女的蜜壶入口。澪忍不住娇浪一声，她无力的全身早已无法抵抗，被折磨的理智也不能恢复冷静，干脆暂时任自己沉沦在欲望的快感之中。

他温柔的挺进，像是怕弄坏她似的。

澪甚至没确认伏在自己身上的到底是阿周那还是罗宾，黑发少女闭上眼逃避着现实，直到后庭也开始被手指玩弄起来后，她才惊觉阿周那又要玩什么新花样了。

「后面还是第一次吧？那么我就不客气的拿下了──」阿周那弯起邪恶的笑容，在抹上润滑用的油与载上套子之后，将挺立的昂扬长驱直入。

「啊、啊啊啊────」两人扛着她的双腿，一前一后的摆动腰枝，她柔软的乳峰随着节奏上下摇晃，雪白的胴体蒙上一层湿润。

两穴被激烈且加速贯穿的黑发少女，感受到一种前所未有的绝顶，如电流般窜通全身，让她无法控制的拔尖娇声，抽搐着娇躯，连哀求的时间都没有，便眼前一黑昏了过去。

浓稠的白浊汁液从少女股间持续流出，她的蜜壶早已承载不了这么多次的乳潮，纷纷溢了出来。她白皙的玉体遍布爱欲的吻痕，如露珠般的细汗，以及污秽的汁水。

阿周那见着这幕的画面，内心异常的平静。

想听到更多她在自己身下的哭喊，想看到更多她不为人知浪荡的一面。

他越发觉得自己果然是披着人皮的禽兽。


End file.
